Kau merubahku
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Hidup bahagia dengan kedua orang tua lengkap, sekolah di tempat yang bagus dan di kelilingin teman-teman yang benar-benar ada untuk mu. Namun itu tak berlaku untukku, aku hanyalah gadis yang bisa berangan memiliki semua itu. Aku iri melihatnya... Sangat iri.../ RnR minna-san


**Kau merubahku**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

**Warning : Au, OOC!, typo's, dan alur kecepetan sangat!**

**DLDR oke?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari dulu hingga sekarang hidupku tak pernah terasa istimewa. Sebelum ia datang ke kehidupanku aku gadis yang sangat kekurangan, aku tak mempermasalahkan kekurangan dalam segi materi tapi yang paling ku irikan kekurangan dalam segi yang lain yaitu keluarga.

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, yang waktu masih di taman kanak-kanak berumur 5 tahun. Di sana aku mulai merasakan iri dengan teman-temanku yang selalu di antar jemput oleh ibu atau ayah mereka. Tapi aku coba berpikir positif mungkin tou-san sangat sibuk sehingga tak bisa menjemputku dan seteursnya begitu.

"Ne, Hinata-chan aku duluan dulu ya." Teman pertamaku di taman kanak-kanak berlalu melewatiku berlari ke arah ibunya yang menjemputnya. Aku menatap semuanya dengan pandangan datar.

Berjalan pelan hingga tak sengaja melewati taman yang di penuhi keluarga yang sedang bersendau-gurau. Sangat harmonis dan aku iri itu.

Hingga aku tiba di rumahku, rumah yang baru ku tempati 1 tahun lalu. Dahulu hidupku tak seperti ini, tinggal di rumah sederhana yang sangat kotor, aku tinggal berempat di rumah ini. Tou-san, nii-san, dan aku. Kalian bertanya kemana kaa-sanku? Jawabannya gampang sebelum aku masuk taman kanak-kanak dan sebelum pindah ke sini kira-kira umurku baru 4 tahun kaa-san meninggal akibat serangan jantung.

Aku gadis pemalu tapi sipatku tak membuatku tak punya teman. Aku punya banyak teman namun aku hanya punya 1 teman akrab.

Saat masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama, aku menjalani hidupku dengan bisa-bisa saja, dan semenjak naik ke kelas 8 aku mulai menyukai masa-masa sekolahku di Sekolah Menengan Pertama ini.

Mulai mengenal namanya cinta dan sebagainya, aku memiliki 5 teman di sini. Mereka sangat baik terhadapku namun terkadang aku sangat membeci sifat mereka. Aku bukan teman yang baik bukan?

Di antara kami yang paling bersinar adalah dia Haruno Sakura gadis yang sangat cantik, pintar dan segalanya.

Aku iri dengan dia. Dia Sakura Haruno yang memiliki kekasih bernama Sabaku Gaara mereka sangat mesra. Tapi bukan itu membuatku iri, hidupnya berkecukupan sangat malah dan ia di kelilingi teman-teman yang benar-benar ada untuknya tak sepertiku.

Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena walau aku bersama ke-5 temanku tak ada yang benar-benar ada untuk ku! Ingat itu. Mereka seperti tak menganggapku, aku mereka bukan teman-teman mereka. Aku seperti di kasihani oleh mereka makanya mereka ingin berteman denganku. Sungguh miris bukan?

"Ne apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Mereka bertiga melihatku kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab mereka kompak.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku membuatku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah teman yang mereka percayakan. Aku terdiam dan tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab, "begituya."

Aku tahu sipat iri ini tak boleh ada, tapi bagaimana cara agar aku tak iri melihat mereka? Katakan! Aku Hyuuga Hinata sangat ingin hidup bahagia.

Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi memiliki hidup sempurna seperti Haruno Sakura dan saat aku terbangun rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Hingga masa-masa Sekolah Menengah Pertamaku usai. Aku di terima di Konoha High school. Sekolahnya tak sehebat sekolah yang di tempati ke-5 mantan temanku, kenapa aku bilang mantan karena semuanya telah melupakanku. Di jejering sosialpun mereka tak menganggapku ada.

Aku bertekad merubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik, belajar dan terus belajar tanpa memikirkan hal lain. Namun suatu hari aku bertemu dengannya lelaki yang semakin merubah hidupku dia... Naruto Uzumaki yang mengajariku arti hidup sesungguhnya yang mengajariku menerima keadaan hidup ini.

Ia lelaki yang sudah di tinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya semenjak ia berusia 5 tahun dan ia tinggal dengan neneknya yah bisa di bilang kehidupannya sangat mewah, cucu dari Tsunade senju pemilik perusahaan Senju corp, tapi walau begitu ia lelaki yang sangat sederhana itu membuatku menyukainya. Dia Naruto merubahku dari gadis yang selalu iri melihat semua yang tak ku miliki menjadi gadis yang menerima ke-adaan dengan riang gembira, seperti sifatnya yang sangat riang kelewatan riang malah.

Hingga saat itu saat di mana aku sangat terpuruk.

"Ne... Hinata-chan sudah kau jangan menangis lagi." Ia mengelus puncak kepalaku saat itu saat aku benar-benar terpuruk akan kepergian tou-sanku Hiashi Hyuuga, tou-san meninggal karena sebuah insiden kecelakaan yang di lakukan oleh mobil yang di kendarai orang mabuk, saat itu tou-sanku sedang berjalan di dinginnya malam. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa itu hari terakhir aku bersama tou-san.

Aku mengangguk pelan walau di dalam hati aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut. Aku membalas pelukannya. Semuru hidupku aku baru kali ini memeluk lelaki kecuali almarhum tou-san dan Neji nii-san tentunya.

Naruto sangat wangi membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Na-Naruto-kun jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Bisiku pelan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Uhum aku berjanji, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena aku... Sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan membuatku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Apakah itu sebuah pernyataan cinta?

Di saat seperti ini apa yang harus ku rasakan sedih? Atau bahagia? Kami sama kau selalu punya kejutan di hidupku ini.

**.**

Semenjak itu kita berdua malah semakin sangat-sangat dekat, walau aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

Ia selalu ada untukku, saat-saat yang paling ku tunggu akhirnya tiba saat kelulusan sekolah. Aku mendapat peringkat teratas dari seluruh murid KHS sungguh mencengangkan buka? Aku saja tak percaya yang jelas aku... Aku sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Selamat ya Hinata-chan." Ia memeluk ku lagi pelukan Naruto masih sama seperti saat itu. Hangat...

"Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun."

"Ne.. Hinata-chan kau ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam untuk saat ini aku masih bingung ingin melanjutkan sekolah di mana. Apakah universitas Konoha? Atau Suna yang terkenal akan siswa-siswi di sana yang pintar.

"Aku tak tahu Naruto-kun." Jawabku pelan.

"Begitu ya, ne Hinata-chan bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke rumahku. Nenek ku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Naruto saat itu, wajahnya terlihat memerah saat itu walau terlihat samar-samar.

"Ah i-iya aku mau." Jawabku pelan sama sepertinya wajahku juga terlihat memerah karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Di sana aku bertemu dengan nenek Naruto-kun namanya adalah Tsunade. Banyangkan kata Naruto neneknya tersebut berumur sekitar 70 tahunan tapi yang aku lihat seperti wanita berumur 36 tahun. Sangat muda malah.

Disana Naruto memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasih dan aku tak mengelaknya lagipula aku juga mencintai Naruto. Dan Naruto sudah tau itu.

Tsunade baa-san saat itu menyuruh Naruto cepat-cepat melamarku dan mempersuntingku sebagai istrinya. Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan baa-san dengan kata, "Aku baru saja lulus, aku harus mengurus perusahaan ayah dulu dan akhirnya sukses baru menikahi Hinata-chan."

**Blush-**

Saat itu pipiku tambah merona merah mendengar ucapannya.

"Sudah antar sana Hinata-chan pulan. Sudah malam."

Naruto saat itu mengangguk kemudian ia mengantarku ke rumah. Saat sampai di depan rumah Naruto menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Jadilah kekasihku Hinata-chan, dan tunggu beberapa tahun lagi pasti aku akan melamarmu di depan makam kedua orang tuamu dan di depan semua keluargamu tentunya."

Mataku memanas mendengar ucapan Naruto aku memeluknya kemudian mengangguk tanda mengiyakan ucapannya. Ternyata kami-sama telah merencanakan ending dari jalan hidupku seperti ini hidup bahagia bersama kekasih hatiku. Dan aku sangat mensyukuri itu.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AN : gomen endingnya gaje... Gimana? Anehkan haha aku juga gak nyangka knp bisa buat fic yang bertema beginian. **

**Minat review? **


End file.
